Shadowcat
by Still-Likes-Beyblade
Summary: When the truth about her mother's mysterious death is revealed to her, Mariah has a choice to make, but how does all of this involve Ray? What will the immenent war with Biovolt also plunge her in? Eventually ReixMao!


Shadowcat 

Chapter 1- Some Home truths.

'A new era has begun.  It's time for heroes to be heroes and villains to be villains.  It's time for decisions and for acknowledgement.  As The world surges on in it's own greatness, the past decides that it won't be held down or forgotten about, after all, everything resurfaces after awhile, no matter how well kept it is.'

The young man ran across the rooftops, searching for the one that he sought.  A package was clenched firmly in his hands and a determined glint reflected off of his eyes in the moonlight.  He could sense that her presence was not too far away, so he kept running, his already dead body not suffering from living human attributes such as tiredness.  His masters, the young man and woman who had been robbed of their lives by the same person who had stolen his, the person they sought to stop, had sent him.  This girl he was going to was their daughter, their love child who had no idea about the events taking place or those that had already passed.  A pleasantly warm breath of air passed across his pale skin and he found it weird that this place should be so warm in the night yet irrevocably cold in the mornings.  Someday, everything would be better.  All he had to do was succeed, to bring the two together, to fuse the two halves, to restore one broken heart and to reawaken a forgotten power so far off that it seemed impossible, but he had been assured that it would all come to pass.  He smiled.  If only everything were this simple, right?  His eyes widened as he reached his destination; The White Tiger Village.

~*~*~* White Tiger Village*~*~*

Mariah stabbed the air with her staff, leapt up into the shadows and elegantly landed perfectly on her feet.  Her golden eye's darted about the room, _where are you,_ she thought nervously a shadow sneaking up behind her.  Her left ear twitched slightly as a small amount of sound passed into it and she swiftly swung about to face her opponent, who was no longer there.  

          "You're getting slow, Mari!"  She heard Galux's taunting voice piercing through her concentration and realised almost a second too late that her bit-beast was right behind her.  Panicking, she leapt forward and tumbled out of the way, a fist hitting the ground where she had just been.  

          "That's a bit better, you're still not fast enough though!  Watch and learn kitty!"  Mariah raised her eyebrow cautiously, her feet spread out wide and her back slouched, ready to pounce.  Galux laughed and Mariah felt a stinging sensation in her left shoulder blade, a small amount of blood dripped from it and Mariah swore quietly; Galux was far too fast, even for her.  A change in the wind beside her head made Mariah leap upwards, her lithe form spinning through the air effortlessly, she saw Galux and in the split second that it took her bit beast to turn to face her mistress, Mariah had cracked her staff over her head.

          "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME THAT BLOODY HARD!"  Galux screamed at her smug looking partner.

          "You cut me and it stung so I was getting a little bit of revenge, no biggie."  Mariah said, shrugging slightly.  An anime vein appeared on Galux's head and steam began spurting out from her ears, then the feline gave up and just shrugged much in the same way her partner had just done.  Mariah glanced over at Galux and smiled,

          "Are we done or do I have even more training to do before I'm allowed to do my Homework?"  Galux grinned and ruffled the sixteen-year-olds neon pink hair,

          "You can do all your crappy stuff now kiddo cause I think I've kicked your ass enough for one night, and besides, my human form is starting to annoy me."  With that Galux glowed and returned to her animal form, which she used when they weren't Beybattling, a small cat, pink of course.  Mariah gently picked her up and Galux settled around her neck and Mariah left the White Tiger's new training room and went back to the house that her brother Lee and herself shared.  When she was five years old her mother had been killed in an accident and shortly after that her father had disappeared, never to be seen again.  She and Lee had lived with their Grandparents (on their Mother's side) up until Lee was sixteen, two years ago, and then they were allowed to get their own house.  It was an average sized building with more luxuries than most of the other houses in this area, mainly because they could afford them.  Mariah and Lee had earned hundreds of thousands of pounds (AN: or yin if you want to be picky!) from beyblading and advertising beyblade products and Mariah herself and earned an absolute packet of money for advertising milk and various other things, mainly aimed at teenage guys who would do anything to get their hands on the pink haired beauty.  The White Tiger's were taking a bit of a time out from beyblading at the moment for two reasons, Mariah had important exams coming up that would decide her educated future and a war was beginning to brew between the BBA and Biovolt, who had recently re-emerged.  Mariah's best friend (and secret love) Ray Kon was at the heart of all of this with his team The Blade breakers, so she had seen next to nothing of him over the past year or so.  He emailed her whenever he could, but the blade breakers were in high demand at the moment; being world champions for three years running certainly paid, both good and bad.  They were Biovolt's prime target and had to be escorted everywhere.  

Mariah swung open the door and casually tossed her keys onto the couch sitting in the hallway.  Stifling a yawn, she went over to her schoolbag and carried it over to the kitchen table.  With a slight groan she realised she had maths to do and sighed as she got stuck into a large amount of trigonometry.  

The Young man watched Mariah from a tree, just outside her kitchen window.  He had been following her and had observed as she trained with Galux and was pleased with what he had seen.  It was good to know that Galux was forcing her to master stealth and speed for these abilities would be very useful in the future.  From what he could tell, she wasn't that physically strong for a Beyblader and that would have to be improved, a person with an important job likes hers couldn't afford to have such obvious flaws.  He knew that he would have to tell her the truth soon, and he was near sure that she wasn't going to like it, but with the darkness covering the land and war looking more and more inevitable, he could not afford to wait much longer.  He would have to tell her while her brother Lee was out.  He could not be told of this, not yet anyway.  He watched Mariah silently until it appeared that she had either finished whatever work she was doing or had decided to do it in school.  He plucked up his courage and calmly walked over to her front door and tapped it lightly.  

Mariah stopped in mid-stretch as she heard a knock at the door, and she wondered who it could be.

          "It's probably Kevin or Gary," she muttered out loud and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she went to answer it.  Shock mirrored all over her face as she saw the man who was standing there.  He had long dark hair that was down to his shoulders and was very very toned.  He was wearing a tight, black t-shirt with a black jacket casually pulled over it.  He had slightly baggy, yet again; black trousers on and black and silver shades were place in front of his eyes.  In his right hand was a small package, but he had one heck of a tight grip on it and he extended his other hand in greeting towards the stunned girl.  

          "Hello," he said and shook her hand, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a just a moment... inside."  Mariah looked at him and smiled,

          "Sure, come on in." 

The young man (AN: whose name I should really hurry up and reveal!!) smiled and looked the pink haired teen over.  She was really beautiful; tanned skin, bright golden eyes, long silky hair, long legs and curves in whole a really gorgeous girl... just like her mother.  She led him into the kitchen and hurriedly packed away some schoolbooks that had been left sitting from earlier.  Mariah motioned to a seat and the man sat down, his back perfectly straight.  

          "Would you like something to drink Mr..?"

          "My name is Vincent (AN: Hallelujah! We have a name!) and no thanks, dead people don't need nourishment."  Mariah stared at him for a long time, surprise and astonishment plastered all over her face before nodding slightly and shakily sitting down.  Noticing her confusion, Vincent inwardly sighed and got ready to begin to relate the tale he was given to tell.  

          "Mariah isn't it?"  

          "Uh, yeah.  Mariah Mynx."

          "I have a message for you, some home truth's that you may not have been aware of before.  I now that you are surprised that I am claiming to be dead, but you can see for yourself it you wish."  He got up and walked over to where the knives were kept and stuck one right through him, hearing Mariah's gasp, he pulled it out again.  He looked down and saw, as usual, that there was no blood and noticed that Mariah had also picked up on this.

          "Is that slightly more visual?"  Mariah nodded, her eyes wide, so he continued, "As I said previously, I have a tale to tell you.  Your Mother was not killed in some lame accident, oh hell no, Mia Mynx was far too strong for that.  She was murdered as was your real father, Ramie Shin, by a Biovolt assassin because of who they are, well were.  You see Mariah, your Mother and Father where legends, a crime-fighting duo like the World have never seen before.  Your Mother was a lot like yourself; swift, cunning and agile and your Father was Strong, defiant and smart.  They made a very good team... apparently too good a team, because Biovolt decided to get rid of them, like they got rid of so many great warriors in times past.  They were set-up and where given false details about a mission by a traitor; your brother Lee's biological father and your Mother's husband, who she was forced into an arranged marriage with.  He was jealous of Ramie because he knew that your mother loved Ramie more that she ever would or could love him.  He found out that they were having an affair and that you where not his child... so he arranged for their murders.  Do you understand so far?"  Mariah was listening intently, not too sure what to believe but listening anyway, so she nodded.  The man smiled slightly, 

"Good.  Now your 'supposed' Father and Mia's husband, Conrad, was secretly betraying Mia's trust.  Since he had found out about Mia and Ramie's little fling, he had been going out in the suburbs of Hong Kong, finding any slut that would sleep with him and getting laid.  He was a desperate man because your mother refused to have sex with him... she did not love him and couldn't bring herself to do that with him anymore.  One night when he was prowling about he met a man called Boris Balcof.  Boris got him to tell him the secret identity of his wife and her partner, Ramie.  He found out that they were The Shadowcat and The Black Tiger and he devised a plan to wipe them off the face of the Earth.  Since no one had really seen them, no one knew their names or what they looked like so getting rid of their legacy wasn't going to be a problem.  He and Conrad killed them when they were sent out to a false mission and then went back to the White Tiger Village, with a mind to kill you."  He paused and Mariah stared at him, digesting everything that he was saying, mentally she asked Galux was he speaking the truth and Galux told her that he was.  She was surprised but curious, she wanted to know the whole truth know, not just parts of it.

"Carry on, I'm listening." 

"All right, they were going to kill you so that the entire Legacy was gone and so that there could never be another Black Tiger and Shadowcat team, but what they hadn't reckoned on was how strong Ramie and Mia were, they didn't die when Boris and Conrad had shot them from behind and now they were slowly trying to get back to you before it was too late.  Two good friends of theirs, Leon and Martha Kon knew all about them being The Shadowcat and The Black Tiger and so they grabbed you and made a run for it, bringing their own son Ray with them.  They managed to hide you for almost five hours, but then Boris and Conrad caught up with them and were going to kill them for interfering in their business, when Mia and Ramie showed up.  They stabbed both Conrad and Boris and place a small amount of their own blood on you and Ray, the only two young people there.  Unfortunately, they died so after they did so and Leon and Martha decided, with your Grandparents, that it would be best if neither you nor Ray knew about this incident, so another crime fighter called Vincent, wiped your memories of that day and if your not dumb I'm sure you'll have realised that that Vincent and myself are one in the same so basically I swiped your memories, but I also have the power to give them back, you see?"  Mariah nodded very slowly, her head ached from the amount of information about her past, which had just been laid upon her, and it wasn't fair. 

"So, what you're saying is that I have to take my Mum's place, right?"

"Yes, and Ray must take your fathers."

"Why Ray?  Why not Lee?"  

"Lee was Conrad's son, he was not pure.  He is only your Half-brother.  You share the same Mother but not the same Father."

"But, why is Ray 'pure'?   He doesn't share any of my parents!  Well, he better not because that's just sick if he does... oh my g-"

"Do not worry, he is not related to you!"  Vincent hurriedly injected into her one sided conversation and Mariah was still going on about disgusting that would be when she realised what Vincent had just said,

"Oh, good.  Don't scare me like that.  Anyways, why is Ray pure?"

"Because of Ramie's blood, it makes him pure."

"Just one little bit of blood can do all that?"

"Yes.  Do you have any further questions?"  Mariah looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked the obvious,

"Why are you here apart from to tell me all that? Oh, and what's in the parcel?"  Vincent brought the parcel out of his hand and set it on the table, in front of Mariah,

"Open it."  Mariah looked at him and cautiously tore off the brown paper.  She peered down at what lay in it and her eyes widened in shock,

"What the hell is that?  Man, that outfit looks dated!"  Vincent sweat dropped,

"It is your disguise.  The Mask is the key to The Shadowcat's power and activates hidden restores of energy, power and strength that you did not know that you had.  It will enable you to pass through solid objects and to fly."

"Hell no!  This piece of trash?"

"Yes, that 'piece of trash' will look better on you and activated than sitting on your lap doing nothing!"  Mariah looked at ground guiltily,

"Sorry... so when do I start?" She said with a grin.  Vincent stood up and turned away,

"Put everything on apart from the mask and then I'll explain."  Mariah did as she was told and then Vincent explained how the mask worked (AN: the mask looks like Black Cats from Spiderman or Robin's from Teen Titans, :P) and how to put it on.  Mariah carefully placed the mask over her eyes and she looked upwards, like Vincent had told her.  Suddenly, an incredible surge of power coursed through her body and she felt every muscle in her body tighten.  Her eyes glowed momentarily and then died down, as the transformation was complete.  Mariah ran over to a mirror and nearly fell over in shock.  Her long pink hair was now black and her golden eyes where much brighter than usual.  Any small hiccups in her figure where gone; she was practically perfect.  She lightly jumped up and nearly jumped through the roof, it was as though gravity barely applied to her anymore.  She felt great.  

"Wow."  Vincent smiled lightly,

"Good, huh?"

"Yes Sir!"  

"Right, now you can follow me because it's time to get Ray."  Mariah froze and pivoted round to face him,

"What?  Now?"

"Well, there's no time like the present, eh?"  Mariah sweat dropped,

"Uh, Vincent, I hate to break it to you but he's near impossible to get to at the moment he has about twenty bodyguards with him all the time and we'd never be allowed to see him on such short notice."

"I thought that you two were really close, aren't you?"

"Well... we were but now that the war with Biovolt is starting up and that he's with the Blade breakers and all... I don't really get to see him anymore."

"Which sucks, right?"  Mariah went crimson and turned away,

"Umm... yea."  

"Well, don't worry about it, it'll be a breeze!  Look, I'm dead so no one can hurt me.  You can pass through walls, even though you haven't tried it yet, so we're going to be fine!"  Mariah gulped

"Whatever you say, but Galux is coming too."

"Naturally."  Vincent said with a boyish grin, "It's time to go, come on... Shadowcat."

Wow, I think this is pretty long!! Well, compared to my other stuff!  So, what do you all think? Press the little purple button below and tell me please!  Thankies!

Katgurl 2 

Push me please!!  P.S thankies to Galux Kitty and to kawaii superstar for reviewing 2 lost in u!!


End file.
